El resurgir de Giygas
by Mr. NBA
Summary: Dos años despues que Ness venciera a Giygas, Los malvados de varios lugares reviven a Giygas, dandole más poder que antes. Pero una respuesta del profesor logra materiazarla. Ahora depende de Ness y su padre Ninten derrotarla de nuevo.
1. Prologo

Bien este es mi primer fic de EartBound, espero que les agrade :D...y no demorarme tanto en actualizar  
^^U

Disclamie: esto es de Shigesato Itoi, excepto la historia, y la parte pony XD

* * *

El Resurgir de Giygas

Capitulo 1: Como llegaste

-Bien, y así es como nacen los bebes- dijo un sujeto de largas patillas con algo de barba, pelo negro y desordenado, smoking y un bastón mágico, dando clases en el Equestria High Schoolde Chicago, frente a él, una clase llena de alumnos algo excitados e incomodos y alumnas muy traumadas, entre ellas, la poderosa maga de pelo azul con dos franjas lila y violeta, ojos de ese último color, vestido con una camisa y un chaleco sin mangas lavanda y una falda azul, con unas converse lavanda y soquetes llamada Twilight Sparkle, que levantando la mano dijo:

-Profesor, ya sé que nos estaba hablando de los extraterrestres, luego del 11/09, después de su viaje a Sudáfrica y terminamos hablando de sexualidad, pero creo que nos debimos ir hace 5 horas del colegio, y ademas, teníamos practica y mire a Dashie, se quedo dormida-

-Bien, se me fue el tejo con la conversación, lárguense de aquí antes de que la bruja de Celestia los vea- respondió el aludido

-¿Qué es la bruja?- dijo la directora

-Mierda, me voy de aquí- diciendo eso se teletransportó con su bastón

-Como sea, le descontare del sueldo- dijo de nuevo ella

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

El profesor apareció en las afueras de Boston, en Threed, en el condado de Eagleland, donde se encontaba cerca de una fábrica abandonada. Era famoso ese lugar, por ser el condado donde vivía Ness Jamison , su padre Ninten y su Madre Ana, famosos por derrotar a Giygas en dos ocaciones. Giygas era el "destructor cósmico universal", que era como una escencia maligna, no tenia sexo definido (posiblemente hombre), y era alguien pertuvador. Ninten y Ana lo vencieron junto a Lloyd Andonuts, y Ness, junto a Paula Polestar, Jeff (hijo de Lloyd) y el príncipe Poo de Dalaam lo mandaron al otro mundo en una batalla donde un rezo de Paula cambio el destino, además de después quemarlo con un PK Fire y un PK Rockin de Ness, ya que eran psíquicos, esto paso hace dos años. Como sea, el bastón del profesor tenía un aura negra, indicándole que algo raro ocurría al interior de la fábrica

-OK, esto está más turbio que una muestra de orina- Y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto a dentro…

-Bien, hagámoslo rápido, no quiero que alguien nos descubra- dijo una mujer de ojos carmesí, pelo rojo, con una capa roja, vestida provocadoramente, que usaba unas muñequeras con pinchos, era Anett, la hija humana del rey Bowser, quien estaba también allí, junto a el Rey Boo, el Dr. Eggman, Rick Mahorn , King K. Rool, La reina Chrysalis, Pepe (el central del Real Madrid), y Porky Minch, que viajo del futuro.

-Vamos, revivamos a Giygas- dijo el rey puerco, activando una maquina, que antes que llegara el cabronazo del profesor, completo su capacidad.

-No en mi turn…, ¡Mierda!, llegue tarde, Ness me va a matar- dijo el "docente", ademas, los malos se fueron. Dejando al profesor solo con ese ente.

-Well, we are fuck-

-I´m happy-

-Callate sombra imbécil, te venceré, o al menos lo intentare- dijo este tomando el bastón de poder por la punta.

-I´m don´t belive-

-Créelo- dijo este dándole un ataque con magia en el centro, haciéndole poco daño a esa cosa, que ataco dándole un toque eléctrico.

-¡Miiiieeeeerrrrdddaaaaa,,,,, oooolllvvvvidddddeeee haccceeeerrr eeellll ceeerco eeellleeeecccctriiiicccccoooo….Auch- dijo esto después de achicharrarse, y con el bastón hizo un círculo en piso, quedando como piso libre de influencia de la escencia.

-Ahora sí…¡PRESTO!- dijo dándole un Thunder Beam provocándole una jaqueca a la cosa esa.

-I´m confused-

-Ja ja ja, Giggle at the ghostlies, bitch-

-This it´s not right-

-Bueno, que esperabas de un humano con magia-

-"Quiza lo mismo que con un humanos con poderes síquicos"- pensó este

-Ese es un excelente punto-

-Take- dijo el ente, que hizo una explosión dando de lleno en el cabron

-Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkk…Auauauauauauaua, dolio- se quejo de la explosión-Toma esto, ente deforme- y le disparo un rayo de hielo.

-"Gracias Paula, por decirnos como se hacía esta cosa"-

-I´m Sad-

-Sí, muy sadomasoquista eres, y solo dices "I´m" alguna cosa- dijo el idota, sin entender el inglés, que recibió otra explosión, pero este alcanzo a hacer un escudo, que saco cuando Giygas le mando espadazos, quedando herido en los brazos, ya que alcanzo a re-protegerse el pecho y las piernas.

-Aghhhhh, ¡Twilight! ¡Donde estas cuando te necesito!- luego el profesor analizo la situación, tenia cortes profundos, sangraba mucho, y aunque tuviera el bastón, probablemente moriría, haciéndole un favor a sus estudiantes varones (y a algunas damas), pero pensó y se le ocurrió un plan.

-OK, creo que no te podre derrotar, pero te hare un daño brutal ¡TOMA ESTO!- y le lanzo un rayo azul hacia Giygas

-This it´s not right, ¡NOT RIGHT!- grito deseperadamente el ente, que se estaba materializando en una figura femenina, le salian dedos, cabellos rojos y un rostro hermoso, se le abrieron unos ojos carmasí muy bellos, que tenían una mueca de dolor, le salieron unos labios, un vestido largo color calypso y unos zapatos negros, su silueta era muy buena, sobre todo su trasero (no exageren, esto no es una novela hentai), que cayó inconsiente sobre el suelo, seguía sintiéndose maldad, pero ya no tanta.

-Vaya, era una mujer…esta buuuueeena… mejor me largo, estoy agotado-

Antes de irse, ella dijo debilmente:

-Cuanto… lo odio profesor…cuanto… lo od…-y volvió a quedar inconsiente.

-Ahora eres problema de Jamison-y sacándole la lengua, se fue hacendo una llamada por su bastón, espero hasta que le contestaran -…Alo, ¿Ninten?-

* * *

Bien, explicare algunos puntos:

-Si lo notan, esto esta un poco crossoveado con mis otros fic, pero este solo tendrá referencias (como vivir en USA)

-Sí, era de MLP la primera parte

-Y me inspire en unas fotos de Giygas para tener ese diseño (en la parte alien y en otra XD)

-Y el profesor es mi OC n.n


	2. Lo que nadie quiere oir

Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Disclamier: Esto no es mio, excepto la historia y los OC (que son pocos XD)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Lo que nadie quiere oír

-Sí, quien llama a esta hora, son la una de la mañana-

-¿Así le contestas al profesor de tu hijo?-

-¿Profesor? ¿Por qué llama a esta hora?-

-Despierta a tú hijo, esto les compete a los dos-

Ninten sabía que sí alguien te llama a la una de la madrugada y te pide despertar a tú hijo debe ser importante, aunque al ser el profesor, tenía mucha desconfianza, la última vez que lo llamo, le arruino una noche "especial" (ya saben a lo que me refiero), y el muy hijo de puta se reía a carcajadas.

-No se, ¿por que debo confiar en ti?-

-Es sobre Giygas-

-¡Ness, tienes teléfono!

-¿Quién carajo llama a la 1 de la mañana?- dijo, bajando la escalera un Ness de 16 años, pero con la misma cara de siempre, aunque con el detalle que era más alto y su cabello estaba más desordenado.

-¿Quién crees tú?-

-¿Mi profesor, no?-

-Sip-

-Demonios, estaba soñando con…ehhhhh…nada, si nada- dijo nerviosamente al final

-Con esa psíquica de Twoson, ¿no?- dijo Ninten con esa sonrisa de "te atrape"

-No, claro que no- dijo el chico sonrojándose

-Oigan, terminen con su estupidez y atiendan el jodido teléfono-

-Ya que me decias-

-Nada grave, que Giygas revivió-

Los dos quedaron boqui-abiertos

-¡ESO NO ES GRAVE PARA TI! ¿ERES IMBECIL O QUE?-

-Calma, calma y no les he dicho que su gemela también, nada malo-

-¿Quién es la gemela de esa cosa?¿y cómo que no es malo?-

-Tú deberías saber Ninten, tú la derrotaste-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Así es, solo venciste a la gemela ninfómana de Giygas, Giegue-

-¿Por qué dices que es ninfómana?-

-¿Cómo crees que convencieron a Pokey? ¿Con caramelos?-

-Wow…eso explica mucho- dijo Ness

-ñeh, debe estar inventando, era un chico de 14 años, ¿sabes lo shota que sono lo que dijiste?- dijo el padre

-Crean lo que quieran, el punto que ya no es tan aterrorizante como antes, de hecho, se ve sexy-

Los dos quedaron con una poker face

-¿eres zoofilico o qué?-

-No ya que la materialize y ahora es humana-

-¿Humana?…¿me estas diciendo que Giygas es mujer?-

-Sí-

-¡WOW!...¿En serio no te fumaste algo?-dijo Ninten

-No, estoy siendo honesto-

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Creo que derrotarla…otra vez, ¿no te parece, Ninten Jamison?-

-Bueno, creo que eso es razonable-

-Bien, este es el plan:

Busquen otros 10 santuarios…-

-¡Otra vez!- dijieron ambos

-Claro, recuerda que ahora son dos personas, idiota, ¿quieres que la gemelas te pateen el culo?- respondió el "docente"

-aghhh…OK, ¿y donde están?-

-Bien, según mi baston, el primero está aquí Boston, el segundo en Vancouver, el tercero en Cleveland , el cuarto en New York, el quinto en Chicago, el sexto en Atlanta, el séptimo en Arizona, y el octavo en Los Angeles, el noveno en Minneapolis y el décimo en Utah ¿en qué parte? Ni puta idea-

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenía que salir Utah? Ese estado es muy raro-

-Mira, no sé porque eligieron esos lugares, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si Giegue ya llego o sí Giygas esta consiente de algo, lo único que se es que me estoy perdiendo el Miami-San Antonio en la NBA por decirles esto-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¿Dónde estoy?, mi hermana me dijo que nos juntáramos en una ciudad De la costa Este y… Mierda, hay mormones…yo me largo, debo estar en Utah- y la extraterrestre se fue

Y en otro lugar…

-A la víbora, víbora de la mar, bbrrrggghhhhhh, ¿Qué me paso?- hablo Giygas recobrando la conciencia- Sentí que algo me golpeo, y no tenia esta forma, de hecho ni sé que es esto- dijo apretándose el busto-luego buscare, y un momento, ¿Por qué hablo sola?-

Volviendo a la llamada

-Así que mañana comiencen su "aventura", Ness, habla con Paula y Jeff, te pueden ayudar, y tú Ninten, tienes que ir con él, la última vez fuiste un vago, solo le depositabas dinero, y tienes una gran cuenta bancaria, así que tienes que ir con el-

-Bueno, no tengo problemas, tengo vacaciones largas-

-Bueno, comiencen mañana, nos vemos (beep, beep, beep)-

Y El profesor se tele transporto a su casa.

* * *

¿Qué le aguardara a Ness en esta bizarr…digo emocionante búsqueda? Véanlo en el próximo episodio… Si es que no me da flojera XD


	3. La Reunion

Hola, actulizo esta historia, que ya tengo algo planeada XD

* * *

Capitulo 3: La Reunión

A la mañana siguiente estaban listos para salir, pero…

-Mamá, yo quiero ir con ellos- refunfuñaba Tracy

-Lo sé, pero es muy riesgoso, y tú solo tienes 11 años, además, tu padre no lo permitiría- respondió Ana

-¿Permitir qué?- dijo el aludido

-Tracy quiere ir con ustedes pero yo le digo que no-

-Bueno, que venga, como sabes si nos ayuda-

-Pero Ninten, ella es muy pequeña-

-Sí, igual que tú o yo hace 23 años-

-Sí que tiempos aquellos…Lloyd tenía pelo en ese entonces-

-Y los Celtics eran invencibles-

-Y Ryan Giggs todavía no debutaba-

-Y exista la Unión Soviética-

-Bueno, llévala y cuídala mucho-

-Sí, voy a tener una aventura- decía la niña sonriente

Pobre…todavía no sabe lo que planean Giygas y su hermana…

-¿Y cuál es plan?-pregunto Giegue

-Ehhhh…no tengo idea- dijo la pelirroja haciendo un squee

-¡Aghhh!-

De nuevo con Ninten

-Bueno, nos vemos mamá- dijieron los hermanos

-Cuídense chicos, nos vemos-

-Adiós Ana, nos vemos pronto-dijo Ninten

-Cuídate Ninten, y cuida a los niños- dijo ella besndo a su marido

-Ay, no ya se pusieron melosos- dijo Ness - ¡OYE PAPÁ, O TE DESPIDES RÁPIDO O NOS VAMOS SIN TI!-

-¡Bueno ya voy!, nos vemos- dijo besándola otra vez

-Adiós- respondió ella

-Papa, Tracy, agárrense fuerte…¡PK TELEPORT!- dijo Ness tele transportando a todos

Era una agradable mañana en Twoson, el pueblo vecino a Onett en el condado de Eagleland, donde un joven psíquica rubia dormía plácidamente a las 10 de la mañana hasta que su madre la saque a patadas de la cama en cualquier momento, para que la ayude con los niños que llegaran más tarde, ya que o sí no, se queda dormida hasta que le den la hora de almuerzo, pero las estrellas son así, bueno, por alguna razón la señora Francesca Polestar no la ha levantado, veamos porque…

-¡Hola señora Polestar¡ ¿como a estado usted?-

-Pero miren nada más, si no es Ness Jamison y su familia, pasen, adelante, todavía no llegan los niños- decía la parvularia, con una alegre sonrisa

-Gracias, ¿Paula estará despierta?-pregunto el chico de gorra roja

-No, pero la despierto de inmediato-respondió la rubia

-OK-

La señora Polestar subió:

-Bien que hare ahora…mmm…-se prende un foco-¡ya sé!-toma el colchon y lo da vuelta, cayendo Paula al suelo, y a su vez, esta se despierta

-¡Mamá, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así¡-

-Es que si no lo hago así, no te despiertas- respondió ella con una sonrisa bromista

-Tu argumento es válido, muy válido-

-Bueno, tu novio te vino a visitar-dijo su madre casi con una troll face

-¡Que él no es mi novio!- dijo la joven sonrojada, avergonzada y molesta

-Tú sonrojo me demuestra lo contrario-

Co-co-co-co-combo Breaker!

-¡Solo cállate!-

-Bueno, arreglate porque está abajo junto a su padre y su hermana-

Media hora después…

Paula baja con su típico vestido rosa, su típico moño, sus típicos aretes azules, y sus típicas Converse rosas y lo único que cambio en ella es que su pelo ahora era un poco más largo y tenia busto correspondiente a una joven de 16…además de ser más alta y las obviedades de cambios hormonales y todo ello en que no indagare.

Bueno le explicaron lo mismo que le dijo el profesor a Ninten

-Bueno, si Giygas volvió, cuenten conmigo, yo les ayudare-

-¡Sabia que podíamos contar contigo!-

-Bueno, ahora vamos a Winters, así que me podría parca si fuera tú- dijo Ninten

-Bueno-

Luego de pasar por Jeff y una pequeña pelea que dejo a Tony en el hospital

-¡A eso le llamas una "pequeña" pelea!-

Cállese profesor, usted no aparece mucho en este fic

-¡Actualiza School Days, imbécil del carajo!-

Lo hago el jueves… ¿en que me quede?...Ah sí, luego de mandar al posesivo de amigos al hospital, fueron a Dalaam a buscar al príncipe de allí…

-¿Como que Poo no está?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que no está-

-¿Ni siquiera está en un Harem?- pregunto Ninten

-¿Qué clase de lógica le dijo que un chico de 16 estaría allí?-

-Lógica de superestrella-

-Buen punto, pero él no está-de repente aparece Poo con una polera de Dirk Nowitski (estrella de los Mavs), pero al ver a sus amigos se teletransportó a su cuarto, tiro todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Mavericks y volvió donde sus amigos con sonrisa nerviosa. Sus amigos lo miraban con una cara de What the Fuck?

-Hola chicos- dijo MUY sudado por los nervios

-Poo, ¿eres de los Mavericks?- pregunto Ness

-El príncipe no responderá ninguna pregunta- dijo el guardia

-"tengo suerte"-pensó aliviado el príncipe-Oigan, ¿y a que se debe su visita Maestro Ness?- dijo el príncipe de Dalaam, y fan nº 2 de los Dallas Mavericks (el primero es el dueño del equipo, Mark Cuban, que apareció en los Simpsons)

Los chicos le explicaron lo de Giygas

-¿Era mujer?...no importa, la derrotamos una vez y lo haremos de nuevo, me uno-

Los 4 elegidos ya estaban junto, más los dos agregados(Ninten y Tracy)…pero quizás alguien más se le uniria en el camino…

* * *

Espero que les guste n.n


	4. Un pequeño Caos Espacio-Tiempo

Bueno, aquí voy con otro capitulo, agradezcan a Grant Kirkhope por inspirarme n.n

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un pequeño Caos Espacio-Tiempo

El Futuro, unos… 100 años después?

Las islas ningúnlugar son un lugar que le recomendarías para vacacionar a ese vecino o compañero que te cae mal, donde vive un chico rubio con copete llamado Lucas Stevens, que a tenido un año del demonio, donde un gordo hijo de puta rubio tomo el lugar a la fuerza, "asesinado" a su madre, Hinawa y convirtiendo a su hermano gemelo en cyborg (¿dónde he escuchado eso antes?) después de casí matarlo (claro, no él, sus esbirros). Bueno, como sea, logro salvar a su hermano recuperando su alma, pero no a su madre, desde entonces su vida se a convertido, su padre eta siempre melancólico, el se ha vuelto más inexpresivo, y Claus…bueno, sigue igual que antes, excepto que tiene sus prótesis cibernéticas, que le dan más habilidades.

En fin, este chico caminaba por la calle, después de visitar la "tumba" de su madre, hacia su hogar, hasta que ve algo sospechoso en un callejón, un aura verde.

-Uh, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo el joven quinceañero dirigiéndose hasta allá.

-Hagamos algo de caos- dijo un sujeto de pelo y barba blanca apuntando al rubio, disparándole un rayo verde. Luego Lucas no vio nada más…

Chicago, el presente

-Espero que esto valiera la pena- dijo un sujeto de cabello castaño en punta saliendo de una cabina de policía azul

-Relájate, que es lo peor que podría pasar- dijo el profesor

-No sé, ¿qué los universo exploten en pedazos?- dijo la misma persona de antes

-Ok eso si es malo…Aunque no tan malo como mi suegra- respondió el docente-Bueno, Twilight, ¿puedes reanimar a Lucas?...Emh ¿Twi?- le dijo a la maga, que estaba distrayéndose jugando en una GameBoy

-Oh, claro- dijo soltando la portátil y disparándole un rayo violeta al psíquico que lo desperto

-Ah…¡AH!¿qué paso?¿dónde estoy?-pregunto nerviosamente el joven

-1) te secuestramos y 2)ella te violara- dijo apuntando a Twi, horrorizando al joven

-Ehhh…¿Cómo dijo?- dijo la maga incrédula

-No, solo bromeo- nadie río-en fin, te trajimos de futuro para que nos ayudes-

-Esperen, ¿eso no causaría un caos espacio temporal?- pregunto el rubio

-Hijo, si ella, ella y él existen, todo puede ser posible- dijo mostrando una foto de Pinkie, Harley y Deadpool.

-OK, eso fue avasallante- dijo una mujer con estrabismo que comía un muffin

-Ni tanto, pero fue un buen argumento- dijo Twilight

-Bueno- hablo el sujeto castaño, mejor conocido como el doctor-te trajimos porque un gordo idiota llamado Porky Minch abrió un agujero espacio-temporal que le permito revivir a una aliada suya- Lucas no quería volver a escuchar del tirano que acabo con su vida-Se que es un riesgo enorme, pero solo así podremos acabar con él, además encontraras personas interesantes de conocer- finalizo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué debo hacer?- pregunto el rubio

-Según lo que tengo entendido, ellos están en Boston- contesto el profesor

-Bien, ¿y cómo llego?-

-Supongo que te puedes teletransportar, ¿no?-

-No, no lo he aprendido bien-

-A la mierda, lo hare yo- y diciendo esto apunto a Lucas con su bastón y lo teletransporto a Boston junto a él-

-¿Cuánto le das para que enloquezca?- le pregunto el Doctor

-Por cómo era…unos…5 minutos-respondió Twilight

-¿Por qué tengo que estar alejada de él?- dijo una mujer joven de pelo café y vestido rojo, de unos tristes ojos azules que había visto lo anterior sin entrar en escena

-Ya hablamos de eso, si le hablaras, crearías una fisura en el espacio-tiempo que podría causar un desastre, es un riesgo, igual que traer a ese chico aquí-

-Sí, pero recuerda que lo corrieron y no ha pasado nada-

-Hinawa, es imposible predecir que algo va a suceder- sentencio el señor del tiempo

…

…

…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar (o sea, en Boston)

-Demonios, ¿Cómo fue que nos quedamos sin combustible- pregunto Ninten, viendo que su camioneta no avanzaba

-Em…Papá- dijo Ness sin ser escuchado

-Estoy segurísimo de haber puesto combustible antes de venir para acá- siguió pensando el adulto

-Señor Jamison- dijo Paula, siendo también ignorada por este

-Esto debe ser una broma del jodido motor-

-¡PAPÁ!- grito Tracy

-¿Ah? Oh, ¿Qué sucede hijita?- contesto su padre

-OK, creo que quede sorda- dijo Paula

-Auch, creo que eso fue peor que el fatality de Sindel en Mortal Kombat 9- dijo Jeff

-Dimelo a mí- hablo Poo, al cual le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza

-¡AHHHH!- todos vieron horrorizados la escena

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras!- reia el príncipe de Dalaam, que había hecho una ilusión de invisibilidad.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente Tracy-¿en qué estaba?mmm…ah, el profesor tenia detenido el auto con magia, y viene con un chico con pinta de ser un gallina- finalizo- "y… ¿por qué se parece a mi hermano y a Paula?"- pensó.

Fueron Ness, Paula y Ninten a recibir al profesor amablemente

-¡Oiga, por que detuvo el auto! ¡Debemos llegar rápido al santuario!- dijo "cortésmente" el adulto

-Porque traje a este joven psíquico y…Lucas sale detrás mi espalda y saluda, iras con ellos- dijo el del bastón y Lucas los vio y se sorprendió/aterrorizo/anonado, lo mismo paso con Ness y Paula, ya que ese chico se parecía mucho a ellos, aunque quizás no tenia poderes…

-¡Lucas, cuidado un rayo se aproxima!- dijo el profesor, que era el que lanzo el rayo, haciendo que Lucas invocara su escudo

-"OK, mierda, es algo mío"- pensó Ness –"eso quiere decir que yo y Paula…"-se sonrojo al instante, y parece que su amiga pensaba lo mismo, ya que estaba PEOR de sonrojada que Ness.

-I win. Fatality!-dijo el profesor y dejo al joven con sus nuevos compañeros

-Hola yo soy Ninten, el padre de Ness y creo que no te saludara hasta que se le pase la garrotera que tiene…lo mismo para su NOVIA- dijo el adulto, en un intento de sacarlos del trance, y lo logro haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran aun más.

-No…no… es mi novia- dijo el pelinegro

-Tú sonrojo me demuestra lo contrario-

Co-co-co-co-co-combo Breaker!...Again

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos partir aclarando dudas, de si eres un familiar mío, o no, porque te pareces mucho a mi hijo y a mi-

* * *

Bueno, sí, aquí Hinawa esta viva ¿como? en los siguientes capítulos se vera


	5. El 1º Santuario y ¿Bisnieto?

¡Hola!, aquí traje el capitulo 5 del fic, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capitulo 5: el 1º Santuario y ¿Bisnieto?

Ness y Ninten tenían a Lucas en una sala oscura, perfecta para interrogar personas, ya que solo alumbraban con una linterna

-Bien chico, responde, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-Lucas Stevens- dijo tímidamente el chico

-¿Edad?-

-15 años-

-¿Año del que vienes?-

-2113-

-Wow, cien años más en el futuro- dijo Ness asombrado- ¿Cómo van los Red Sox?-

-Pues han tenido una temporada buenísima, pero de nuevo ganaron los Yanke es la Serie Mundial Post-Apocalipsis- respondió el rubio

-Espera…¿vives en el mundo después del Armagedón?- pregunto Ninten

-Se podría decir que sí-

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-

-Mi padre se llama Flint y mi madre Hinawa- y al decir eso, se coloco algo nostálgico, cosa que noto Ninten

-¿Algo malo le paso a ella?-

-Sí, y a mi hermano, todo por culpa de un tirano rey cerdo que venía del pasado- dijo esto último con mucha rabia-A Claus, mi hermano, lo volvió un cyborg, y a mi madre…a mi madre la asesino- dijo esto sin poder evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, esa herida era muy reciente.

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento, sin embargo, ¿podemos continuar? Necesitamos aclarar parentescos y tú eres crucial, Lucas-

-Sí, claro, solo denme un minuto- dijo él mientras se preparaba a continuar

-Un segundo, ¿Cómo se llamaba él tirano?- pregunto Ness, sabiendo que su "amigo" se fue al futuro

-Porky Minch-

-_Pokey…pero porque lo hiciste_- pensó Ness, empuñando su mano de la frustración que sentía

-¿Abuelos?…Bisabuelos no, ya deben estar arriba acompañando a mi abuelo-

-De hecho, mis bisabuelos obtuvieron el titulo de protectores de la Tierra, son jóvenes para siempre…bueno…hasta que los maten-

-Genial…esto es justo lo que quería oír- dijo Ninten- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Pues, no lo sé- hizo un squee-pero su leyenda comenzó hace mucho, aunque no me acuerdo de sus nombres jejejeje- dijo sudando y riendo nervosamente

-Bueno, ante la duda…mejor dejémoslo así por el momento- respondió Ness

-Solo lo dices por que trata sobre si un futuro "descartuchaste" o no- le dijo muy ácidamente el profesor, haciendo que Ness se sonrojara

-No…solo…agh, olvídelo- dijo molesto el pelinegro de la gorra, aunque seguía sonrojado…¿De verdad en un futuro lo haría con su amada o no?...Sí, el profesor me pago para seguir troleando a Ness desde la narración

La cueva de "Green Hall", a las afueras de Threed, donde antes los fans de los Celtics celebraban los campeonatos de su gran equipo hasta 1986, fecha en que los "Orgullosos Verdes" dejaron de ganar títulos, hasta 2008, pero esta cueva estaba abandona hace ya más de veinte años. Su nombre viene de las paredes, que fueron pintadas de verde por dentro, y adornadas con tréboles, allí estaba el 1º Santuario, que Jeff localizo con su localizador (obviedad)

-Jeff, seguro que es por aca, no quiero errores, el último que cometí fue dejar estupidamente el auto en Onett, y no quiero volver a acerlo- dijo Ninten

-100% seguro- respondió el genio

-La última vez que dijiste eso los Lakers perdieron una serie cuatro a cero- le dijo Poo

-¿Se puede saber porque sacaron eso y no que LeBron llego una final? Además, no es culpa de él-dijo Paula

-Además, ese día, hubo un asalto a New Orleans, y Canadá gano un partido de fútbol- complemento Ness-A parte, no encontramos nada allí-

-Bueno, esos son sucesos aleatorios, no fue mi culpa-dijo Jeff, muy hastiado- Y miren, allí hay Starmens, y algunos espectros ¿les damos?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Poo desenvainado su espada-¡bien, vamos!-

-HERE COMES THE BOOM…!- dijo Ness

-…AND THE LITTLE SHAKA!- complemento Paula

-OK, GUYS, IS TIME TO GET SEXY!- dijo Ninten, aludiendo a lo anterior

Lo primero que encontraron fue un Starman, que fue neutralizado en un tic por Poo, otro se presento, pero Paula lo congelo y luego le asesto a otro un brutal sartenazo, luego Ness hizo gala de su nueva habilidad, el PK Fire, quemando a algunos que venían allí, y Ninten, que había aprendido poderes nuevos, hizo un PK Water, creando agua alquímicamente, mojando a sus rivales, para que Jeff les disparada un rayo desde su pistola eléctrica, a Tracy la habían rodeado, pero con lo que había aprendido de Paula, logro crear una explosión psíquica, Lucas uso su PSI Flash, para cubrir la retaguardia, dejando inconsciente a varios. Así fueron avanzando hasta la profundidad de la caverna, esos esbirros no eran rivales para los héroes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

-Y bien, hermanita, ¿que me dices que paso en estos dos años?- dijo Giygas

-Bueno…LeBron gano una final, capturaron a Bin Laden, Ceratti está en coma, el papa renuncio, los Knicks ya no dan pena, los Warriors tienen una super estrella, Bechelet quiere ser presidenta de nuevo y Deadpool tiene un video juego…oh, y mataron al Joker- respondió Giegue

-Ok, estoy anodada con lo último, ¿y ahora quien comprara los comics de DC?-

-¿Sabes que hablaba de algo que en realidad paso?...Oye, ¿rompiste la cuarta pared?-

-Sí, pero a quien le importa-

A mí, lo haces de nuevo, y te juro que Scorpion te llevara al Netherrealm

-OK, no te molestes tanto- y se le pregunto a Giugue- Oye, que son estas cosas- dijo apretándose los pechos frente al lec…digo panta…digo havia el frente

-Ven- y le susurra al oído-Entendiste que eran-

-Sí…creo que no lo volveré a hacer- dijo muy sonrojada

* * *

Volviendo a la cueva…

Habían muchos Starmans inconscientes en el piso, los elegidos fueron impíos con los esbirros de Giygas, y llegaron al tope de la cueva, donde los esperaba un Starman de Elite, que era el General de los Starmans del lugar

-Veo que ustedes no habréis tenido problemas con mi ejercito…Ya veo…pero no tomaran este lugar sin luchar conmigo- pronuncio el general- Ahora prepárense a morir…¡PK Starstrom!-

-No lo creo, Starman- dijo Ninten, invocando un poderoso escudo

-¡Atáquenme si pueden!- dijo este

-OK, tú te lo buscaste- dijo Ness dándole con su bat, acto seguido Poo le hizo un corte con su espada y Jeff le dio un disparo con su bazooka, mandándolo lejos para que Paula lo rematara con su sarten, y para Ninten le apagara la Tele con su bat

-Go to sleep- dijo tratando de imitar a cierto asesino de una creepypasta, aunque le salió algo mal, ya que el Starman todavía estaba allí

-Malditos, todavía no me vencen- acto seguido lanzo un rayo hacia Paula, pero esta saco un osito de peluche, que utilizo como escudo para que recibiera el impacto por ella

-Vaya, es una lástima, pensaba que esto sí sería un desafío, pero bueno- dijo Ninten –Ahora, este es tu final- dijo, y saco un neutralizador, propinándole una fuerte descarga electrtica, y dejándolo inconsciente.

-esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo Ness

-Quizá demasiado- pensó Jeff

* * *

-Creo que les dimos algo demasiado fácil Giygas-

-Maldita sea Giegue, subestime a estos niños-

-¿Contratamos al mercenario?-

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-Haber sí esto es un desafío para ti, Ninten Jamison-

* * *

Allí estaba la marca, era un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero había un problema…¿Dónde grabarían la melodía?

-Haber, déjame llamar al profesor- y Marca el número en su celular

Diez minutos después…

-Así que necesitaremos esa cosa…OK, gracias-

-Bien, ¿qué te dijo papá?- pregunto Ness

-Bien, ¿Jeff, puedes crear una piedra sonora?- pregunto el adulto

-Pues, si, me tome la libertad de analizar la original una vez que los chicos estaban en el hospital en Summers- respondió el genio

Luego de un rato, Jeff construyo el aparato con unas planchas de metal que tenia guardadas, y funciono a la perfección

-Bien uno fuera, quedan nueve, ¿el siguiente donde era?- pregunto Poo

-Vancuover, o sea, en Canadá-respondió Ness

-Bien, ¡aquí vamos!- exclamo Ninten

Quizá, en el camino, más de una sorpresa se llevarían…

* * *

Habra premio para quien adivine cual es la creepypasta XD


	6. La bruja y el Mercenario

Por fin pude terminar el capítulo, sin más que decir, Let´s Go!:

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La bruja y el mercenario**

-¿Así, que lo que lo que teníamos que hacer era fotografiar el trébol con una cámara de un sistema parecida a la piedra sonora?- dijo Paula

-Así es, gracias profesor por avisar tan tarde- dijo Jeff sarcásticamente

-Lo lamento…el Doctor me dijo tarde que había una profecía sobre eso- respondió el profesor

-Sí claro, ahora la culpa la tengo yo- comento el Señor del Tiempo

-Bueno, de todas manera la profecía esta en Vancouver, y pasen por Cincinatti, allí les pague un hotel-

-Algo bueno que hagas- dijo Ninten

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

-¿Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es detener a unos niños que van con un adulto en una cueva en Vancouver que quieren destruir la tierra?-

-Sí señor Wilson-

-A bueno, trabajos más raros he tenido, Señorita…-

-"¡Piensa algo rápido!" Morrigan…Morrigan Aensland "No creo que nadie se llame así"-

Mientras tanto en algún rincón de Estados Unidos…

-¡Achis!-

-Salud Morrigan-

-"¿Porque pienso que alguien tomo mi nombre?" Gracias Felicia-

-mmm… ¿Por qué siento que escuche ese nombre en alguna parte?- Giygas se puso a sudar después de que el mercenario dijo eso

_-Creo que fue en un videojuego en el que aparecimos-_

**-No creo, lo recordaríamos, aunque la memoria no es nuestro fuerte-**

-Bueno, no importa, me avocare en mi trabajo, no quiero ver triste al tío Sam…ademas me pagaran bien-

-Sí señor Wilson, le asegurare una jugosa paga- dijo la mujer en un tono lujurioso al final

_-También pagaran con sexo, ¡Genial!-_

**-Por alguna extraña razón, desconfió de esta chica…-**

_-No seas tan amargado-_

**-No sé, este trabajo no me da muy buena vibra…-**

_-Aguafiestas, ¿no ves que aburres la historia?-_

**-Esta historia ya es aburrida, solo venimos a hacerla un 20% más genial-**

¿Cómo que aburrida?

_-Dude, eres un aburrido ¿6 capítulos y ni siquiera una miserable escena de sexo?-_

**-O algo romántico entre esos dos…o tal vez algo Gore-**

_-O una parodia a Ensoillement-_

**-O una aparición de algún escritor de aquí-  
**Bueno, pueden dejarme continuar el fic

**-Adelante, sigue con esta grandiosa invención-**

_-Guíanos con tus sabias palabras- _Y ambas voces comienzan a reir

Hijos de…En fin, volvamos donde Ness y su padre…

-…For the king for the land for the mountains  
for the green valleys where dragons fly  
for the glory the power to win the black lord  
i will search for the emerald sword…- Cantaban Ness, su padre, Poo y Jeff en el auto

-¡Esa canción es genial!- dijo Ness

-Sí, como me encanta Rhaspody- dijo el príncipe de Dalaam

-Bueno, ya vamos llegar al hotel aquí en Cincinatti y…mierda, que Genial, una casa embrujada- dijo Ninten

-¿Dónde est…? Holy shit…- dijo Paula al ver tamaña y tetrica estructura

-Bueno chicos, llegamos al hotel, bajen todos, yo veré el tema de las habitaciones- pronuncio Ninten

-OK, yo estaciono el auto- dijo Ness

-Pues si quieres chocar y no salvar el mundo por estar muerto, ademas de nunca más estar con tú novia…Hazlo-

-Agh…Olvidalo-

* * *

-Bueno, aquí es señor Wilson- dijo Giygas

-Oh, es bueno volver a casa por un rato- dijo algo nostálgico el mercenario, ya que vivía en Canadá antes de participar en el proyecto "arma X" para curar su cáncer terminal

-Bueno, yo lo tengo que dejar por el momento, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender-

-"Como buscar quién diablos es esa Morrigan Aensland"-

-Bueno, adiós señortia Aensland-

-Adiós- y se subió al él helicóptero para irse y dejar solo al degenerado regenerativo

_-Bueno, esperemos hallar una XBOX o por último una Wii-_

**-O por lo menos una Tele, alguna cavernícola o en última instancia un comic de nosotros-**

-Bien, en marcha- y Deadpool se puso a buscar algo divertido en esta cueva

* * *

Nuestro héroe estaba acostado con su piyama a rayas y leyendo un comic de "Iron Man"

-Ness…¿puedo pasar?- dijo una voz de niña

-Sí, pasa Tracy- respondió Ness y pasó la niña con un largo camisón puesto, abrazada a su osito de peluche y con pantuflas conejitos (inserte "Puke Rainbow" aquí)

-¿Como sabias que era yo?-

-Eres mi hermanita, ¿Cómo no te iba a reconocer?-

-Cierto, puedo quedarme aquí un rato…tengo miedo y mi cuarto da a esa casa embrujada-

-Bueno, quédate aquí hasta que te sientas segura-

-Gracias hermanito- dijo Tracy dándole un cariñoso abrazo (creo que me va dar un ataque diabético)

-Oye Ness…¿puedo pasar?- dijo otra voz femenina

-¿Paula?- respondió Ness

-Sí, necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante-

-Bueno pasa- le contesto. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una de las cosas que Ness quizá jamás olvidaría. Paula entro con un camisón de dormir rosa sin mangas y con sujetadores que dejaba a la vista sus juveniles y bien formadas piernas, con el pelo alborotado y sin su moño, y descalza. Tampoco llevaba su sujetador, dejando a la vista su hermosa figura, y sí no fuera porque Tracy estaba allí, y su angelical rostro mostraba preocupación, cualquiera hubiera pensado que ella iba allí con otros motivos.

-He pensado que deberíamos y a investigar esa casa, se ve que algo muy raro pasa allí- dijo la rubia-Tú qué dices Ness…¿Ness?- el pelinegro no contesto, ya que estaba embobado con la silueta de su amada

-Lo perdimos Paula… ¿lo hago revivir?-

-Ham…OK-

-Vale… ¡Ness un mercenario viene a quitarte tu bate!-

-¡No mi bate no!...Tracy, me hiciste quedar como idiota…otra vez- dijo Ness

La niña solo atino a sacar la lengua

-Bueno, ¿qué decías Paula?-

-Que su vamos a ver la casa embrujada, creo que algo raro sucede allí-

-Ah…OK, si mi papá está durmiendo, vamos-

-Creo que sí lo está-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque hasta acá se escuchan los ronquidos-

-Sí, esa es buena señal, Vamos-

-¿Puedes ir yo también por fis?- dijo Tracy

-No lo sé…no quiero que te pase nada, además, mamá me mataría si se entera que te lleve a una mansión embrujada-

-Déjame, y te prometo que no le diré a Paula cuanto tiempo te quedaste viendo el busto de la hermana Felicia cuando fuimos a Denver-

-A sí que estamos con extorsión…muy bien te llevare…pero no me hare responsable sí te pasa algo-

-OK-

Un rato después…

-No sé cómo me convencieron para ir con ustedes- decía Lucas

-Pues te dijimos que te enseñaríamos como levitar muchas cosas a la vez- dijo Ness

-Espero que lo hagan-

-No lo dudes Lucas- respondió Paula

Lucas comenzó a hablar con Ness

-¿Y bien?- dijo el rubio

-¿Y bien qué?-

-A mi no me engañas, estas enamorado de esa chica hasta las patas-

Ness quedo algo sorprendido-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-Veamos, te sonrojas cuando tu padre, tu hermana, tus amigos la nombran, de hecho, lo estás haciendo en este momento-

-Tanto se me nota…si me gusta mucho esa chica, desde hace dos años-

-Demasiado… ¿Por qué no son novios? Hasta donde yo sé…ustedes salvaron el mundo hace dos años-

-Sí, de hecho, estuve a punto de decirle lo que sentía cuando después de eso, pero…-

Flashback…

-Paula…"te amo, nunca ame tanto a una persona en mi vida, quiero estar contigo, durante todo este tiempo he sentido cosas que nunca había tenido por alguien, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?"…nos vemos otro día-

-Oh…hasta luego Ness- y ella cierra la puerta

-…Soy un estúpido-

De repente Kano se aparece al frente de Ness, se truena el cuello, lo gira para que quede de espaldas a él, y le mete la mano por la espalda y atraviesa su cuerpo sacándole el corazón, y luego lo levanta como trofeo, dejando el cuerpo de Ness en el suelo.

-Kano wins…Falitaty!-

…

-Y eso más o menos ocurrió-

-Ness…¿cómo carajos estas vivo sí Kano te saco el corazón?-

-¿Quién dijo que estoy vivo?-

Lucas, como el valiente que es, se puso blanco y lo miro aterrado…

-Es una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio…y bueno, parece que llegamos-

Allí estaba, la gran Mansión Embrujada…una muy antigua, amarilla con techo negro y muchas ventanas en el frontis, aparentemente, el portón está abierto y los chicos entran

-Ness tengo miedo-

-Lucas, entiendo que perdiste mucho…pero no seas un gallina, hasta mi hermanita es más valiente que tú…y eso que tiene 11 años, ¡Saca pecho hombre!-

-Bueno…hay muchas lápidas aquí…esto no es muy bueno- dijo Paula

Abrieron la puerta y… ¡Sorpresa! Muchos murciélagos salieron de allí, y solo Ness pudo contener un grito de terror, aunque igual se asusto

-Bueno, creo que esta es la Baticueva- dijo Ness en un intento de chiste

Decidieron ir separados, Ness fue con Paula, y Lucas quedo con Tracy, en venganza de la extorsión, y siendo responsable de dejar a su hermana con la competencia de Luigi en cobardia.

-Pero Ness, quiero ir contigo-

-Lo siento, pero debo revisar más a fondo esta mansión, creo que algo malo pasa aquí-

-OK, pero le diré a Paula lo de Felicia-

-Y yo a Picky lo de Cristiano-

-Te odio-

-Muchos lo han dicho- dijo Ness sonriendo

-Bueno, ustedes por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha- dijo Paula

-Vale, nos juntamos acá en una hora- respondió Lucas

-OK-

Y así ambas parejas partieron a lo desconocido

Mientras tanto en la mansión

-Siento Intrusos, Red, ¿Me acompañas a darles una cálida bienvenida?-

-Sí ama Ashley-

-OK, se arrepentirán de haber venido a molestarme- decía la joven

De vuelta con Deadpool…

-Su servidor está ocupado en este momento, debo dar vuelta God of War y luego Injustice con Deathstoke, intente conectar en unas dos horas más y siga leyendo esta historia-

_-¿Por qué juegas un juego de DC Comics?-_

**-La compañía nos va a castigar con no aparecer en los Vengadores 2-**

-No me importa, solo si hay una de Civil Wars, y además no soy Spider Man para que me importe tanto-

_-El pobrecito quedo traumado-_

**-Nunca más será el mismo de nuevo-**

Otra vez con los chicos…

-Ness, tengo miedo-

-Tranquila Paula, no ha pasado nada todavía…- decía mientras sonaba su celular y contesto- ¿Alo?...¡Como que perdiste a Tracy!, no puedes ser tan inútil para perder a una niña de 11 años…OK, la buscaremos por donde estamos, más te vale buscarla, entendido- y colgó haciendo un facepalm

-¿Se perdió tú hermana Ness?-

-Sí, el idiota de Lucas dice que no sabe donde esta, mejor la buscamos-

-Entendido-

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña niña de 11 años en una gigantesca mansión embrujada? Para algunos, no mucho, por eso quería encontrar cosas por ella misma, para demostrarle a su hermano que ella podía ser de gran ayuda, pero para hacerlo, debía buscar al dueño de la mansión y llevarlo ante Ness.

Pero tenía miedo, cualquiera que tuviera 11 años y estuviera en una en una tétrica y fría mansión que al parecer estaba embrujada, lo tendría, sin embargo, vio algo que le produjo mucha curiosidad, cuando vio una pequeña cola roja en forma de flecha, eso le produjo que la siguiera, quizá eso le daría una pista de donde estaba el dueño de casa, pero al mismo tiempo pensó, ¿no que los brujos tenían sirvientes venidos del Netherrealm*? Su sospecha se confirmo al ver a un pequeño diablillo rojo, pecho amarillo y de botas café… ¿botas?...en fin, que tenía un diminuto tridente en la mano, casi de juguete, pero que sí tenía filo en la punta, y definitivamente sí era aterrador, no por su forma caricaturesca, si no por la diabólica sonrisa en su rostro

-Ama Ashley, ya encontré a la intrusa-

-¿A sí?- dio una joven de estatura mediana y hermosa silueta, cabello negro de dos moños gigantescos, y un cintillo naranja, ojos color carmesí, lleva un vestido rojo y una pañoleta naranja adornado por un cráneo amarillo en el nudo, ocupaba unas pantimedias negras y unos zapatos rojos con un amarre naranja. Pero lo más que le llamo la atención es que llevaba un bastón amarillo, con una cúpula roja en la parte de arriba, uno muy parecido al del profesor, eso significa que **SÍ **era una maga… tenía que salir de allí.

-The day of judgement is upon you, scum*- le dijo la joven bruja con una voz sombría y la vez dulce (inserte WTF? Aquí) …hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia al frente una niñita de 11 años, entonces le pregunto a su ayudante-Red, te diste cuanta que es, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto…una niña- respondió el fiel ayudante

-Una niña…una niña…dime… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA UNA NIÑA TRATARIA DE HACERME DAÑO?- el ayudante tembló de miedo al ver que la maga cambiaba su pelo negro por uno cano al entrar en cólera.

-¿Escuchaste ese grito Ness?, vino del parte este – dijo Paula

-Sí, vamos para allá rápido- respondió el psíquico pelinegro –"Tracy espero que estés bien"-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto la joven

-Tracy Jamison, señorita- respondió la niña

-Dime solo Ashley, no me gustan las formalidades- de pronto sintió gente corriendo en el pasillo, su pasillo, solo atino a sonreír, y a mover la mano como señal de adiós a un pelinegro y a una rubia, ellos al principio no lo entendieron, pero luego lo sabrían, un agujero se abrió en el piso y ambos cayeron en un poso muy profundo, gritando por la caída que estaban teniendo

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tracy

-No fue nada, seguro algún fantasma, ven sígueme, te hare algo de comer- respondió tendiéndole la mano a la rubia. Ella se asusto por lo de los fantasmas, pero al ver tan amable solicitud, acepto la propuesta y acompaño a la joven.

* * *

Espero que les guste n.n

*1- El Netherrealm es el reino del infierno en MK

*2-Una frase de Ghost Rider en MvC3 XD


	7. The Great Ashley joins in the team

Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el capitulo 7

* * *

**Capítulo 7: The Great Ashley joins in the team**

-¿Ness?…¿Estás bien…o por lo menos vivo?- Pregunto Paula en la oscuridad del pozo

-Sí bien es sentirse peor que después de tener sexo con una súcubo…sí, estoy bien- respondió el chico de la gorra

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¡Achis! Creo que me resfrié…-

-Eso o es que han mencionado a un estereotipo de súcubo-

-Ñeh, sigamos con lo nuestro- y ambas se tiraron a la cama…a jugar MK9

_-Y luego nosotros somos los desleales-_

**-Perdónenlas, son unas sacrílegas-**

-Bueno, ahora veamos, no me puedo teletransportar ya que es un lugar cerrado, y no sé como iluminar con el PK Fire, y creo que caímos a gran altura- dijo Ness, todavía adolorido

-Yo sé cómo- y Paula creó una vela de fuego…no sé cómo, no entiendo a la Psíquica

-Oh, gracias Paula- pronuncio el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa

-No es nada- dijo ella viéndose, su vestido estaba algo roto y muy sucio, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, pero en cuanto saliera, tomaria el primer peine que viera y se cepillaría, luego se fijo en su compañero. Ness tenía algo de suciedad en su ropa, la gorra de su padre se le había caído, evidenciando el porqué la llevaba: su alborotado, rebelde y algo cabello, enemigo mortal de los peines y cepillos, que gracias a su fiel amiga no le molestaban.

-Ness, tu cabello es un desastre- dijo Paula riendo un poco por el comentario, haciendo sonrojar un poco al mencionado, ya que no quería que la chica que le gustaba lo viera así…ni nadie, ni siquiera su madre, simplemente no le gustaba ese estilo de cabello, ya uno de estos días se lo cortaría.

-Eh…sí bueno…¿me ayudas a buscar mi gorra?-

-OK, veamos donde puede estar-

-Vale, gracias-

-¿Así que eres una bruja?- dijo Tracy algo asustada

-Sí, pero no comemos niños, no sé quien fue él hijo de puta que creó el rumor, pero le deseo una sádica muerte en el Netherrealm- Tracy trago saliva al escuchar las palabras de Ashley

-Y tú ¿Qué eres? Por lo que veo no eres una persona normal…suponiendo que hay alguien normal en este loco mundo-

-Bueno, al parecer soy una psíquica, ya que según lo que me dijeron mis padres, los poderes eran hereditarios y mi hermano tiene-

-Espera…¿tú eres hermana de ese chico que salvo la tierra hace poco?-

-Sí, ¿cómo lo conoces?-

-Trabajo en una empresa de videojuegos y allí dieron la noticias-

-¿Oye pero…no eres algo joven para trabajar?-

-Esta casa no se mantiene sola, además, mi maestro me hace clases particulares del cole y de magia-

-¿Tienes un maestro particular? Wow, eso debe ser super-

-Sí, el tipo esta algo loco, pero enseña bien-

-Me suena a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien…-

-Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti, pequeña-

-Bueno, vivo en Boston, estamos en búsqueda de unos objetos místicos o algo así me dijo mi hermano-

-Vaya, así que solo están de paso…¿y tú hermano?-

-Vino conmigo, pero no sé donde esta-

-mmm…¿qué te parece sí lo buscamos?-

-Vale, ¿Cómo es él?-

-mmm…blanco, de pelo negro con una gorra roja, una camiseta a rayas con una chaqueta azul por el frio, unos short de mezclilla y unas zapatillas rojas-

-"mmm…parece que fue el tipo que cayó en la trampa…no importa, sí es él, lo buscamos mañana"- pensó la joven bruja –Pues vamos-

-Ness tengo miedo- dijo Paula muy asustada por el oscuro pasillo, y caminando intuitivamente ya que ni con velas lograba diferenciar o ver algo, así que las apagaron

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- el también temía, ya que en el sótano de un brujo, un paso en falso y eres hombre muerto. Y nadie quiere terminar despedazado/quemado/cercenado/mutilado/torturado/a cribillado/sodomizado (?) en un sótano.

-Eso espero Ness- al finalizar la frase, ella tropezó, y paso a botar a Ness que iba adelante, quedando ella encima de él.

_-¡Sí!, por fin algo de "acción"-_

**-¿No creen que son muy jóvenes para hacer esto?-**

-Eh…¿Paula?- si hubiera luces en el corredor, Paula se hubiera dado cuenta que Ness estaba más rojo que su gorra –"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…"- pensaba nuestro joven héroe nervioso, al tener a su "amiga que quiere más que como amiga" arriba de él…literalmente.

Paula no estaba tan lejos de la realidad de Ness, ya que, también ella estaba **MUY **sonrojada y podía sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su rostro –"Demonios, estoy demasiado cerca de él"- pensaba con el corazón en el cuello al pensar la comprometedora posición de en la que estaba con su amado –S….sí Ness-

-¿N…nos levant…amos?- dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar el tono

-S…sí, claro- dijo la rubia, todavía sonrojada. Y ambos se separaron muy sonrojados…

_-Diablos, eres un aburrido-_

**-En este fic, dudo que haya una escena de sexo con tanto niño junto-**

Bueno, luego del pequeño _impase,_ algo comenzó a atacar al dúo, algo llamado sueño, pero ¿Dónde dormirían? De pronto el suelo pareció muy cómodo para los chicos, no sería la primera vez que dormían en el suelo, como por ejemplo cuando se volvieron cyborgs para vencer a Giygas.

-Ness, que te parece sí dormimos en el suelo, es la una de la madrugada y quiero dormir-

-Pues bueno, si a ti no te molesta, y genial, creo que traje una manta en mi mochila-

-Oh, eso es muy bueno- y se lanzo al piso, con Ness cubriéndola con la manta y luego cubriéndose el –Buenas noches Ness-

-Buenas noches Paula- y el héroe de Onett se quedo dormido, pero no su amiga

-Bueno…ahora o nunca, ya que después no tendré valor para hacerlo- y diciendo esto, con las llemas de sus dedos busco la boca de Ness y al hallarla, los beso sus labios tiernamente –Te amo, pero creo que no tengo valor para decirlo- luego de esto, se quedo dormida abrazando a si amado pelinegro.

El miedo lo dominaba en casa ajena, era algo normal, ya que él era algo gallina, y aunque gano algo de Valor luego de la muerte de su madre, seguía teniéndole pavor a todo. Él seguía caminando por el tétrico pasillo, aunque no sabía bien para donde, solo sabía que debía hallar a Tracy, o sí no, Ness le patearía el culo y Paula lo quemaría vivo…no tenía tiempo que perder, y al parecer tuvo suerte, ya que la pequeña lo encontró a él, sintiendo un gran alivio, ahora Ness no le patearía el culo.

-"¡Gracias a Dios la halle!"- pensó aliviado el rubio

-¡Ashley, ven! ¡Halle a uno de mus amigos!- dijo la Niña al ver al psíquico

-¿Quién es Ash…?- preguntaba Lucas hasta cuando vio a la hermosa joven

Para analizar mejor el momento cuando se encuentran, hemos dispuesto dos cámaras mentales para ver los pensamientos de cada uno.

Lucas-visión:

Se imaginaba una pequeña y bella diosa con el pelo suelto, vestida de blanco y descalza, acompañada de un querubín rubio

Ashley visión:

-"…Genial, su amigo es un maricon"-

-Hola- dijo la bruja

-Ho…ho…- intentaba responder el rubio, pero estaba demasiado nervioso

-"y también es un tartamudo y un gallina"-

-Ho…ho…-

30 minutos después…

-Ho…ho…-

-Oye Lucas, nos vamos a dormir y… ¿A quién saludas?- le dijo Tracy con un vaso de leche, y su pijama, traído con magia por Ashley

-¿Cómo?...Oh diablos, ¿no pude ni decir hola?-

-No-

-Bueno, supongo que debo dormir en alguna parte-

-Te ofrezco el suelo detrás de la puerta de mi habitación y creo que me estoy arriesgando- le dijo Ashley todavía con su pijama puesto y con voz seria

-¿Y no podrías dar una cama?-

-Tómalo o déjalo-

-…Bueno- dijo Lucas, con algo de miedo por la chica

-Toma, solo esto de daré- y le entrego un cobertor bastante pequeño. Nadie tardo mucho en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente…

Para haber dormido en el suelo…no durmió nada mal, o al menos eso decía Ness, al ver el ahora iluminado pasillo, pero se fijo en la posición en la que estaba, la que era muy abrazado con Paula, y de inmediato se sonrojo…bueno, al menos estaban vestidos, por lo menos no hizo nada estúpido en sueños. Bueno, ese quizá sería el máximo contacto físico que tendría con ella en años…

_-No es cierto, habrá mucho "contacto" entre ellos-_

¡Pero qué carajos, eso no es cierto!

**-Estuvimos leyendo el guión anoche-**

Oh…a la mierda…mejor sigo…

Ya que él podía demorar años en decir esas hermosas tres palabras que toda persona quiere oír. Como sea, estaba tentado a besarla, pero Paula despertó, y Ness, como todo joven olvidadizo…olvido que estaba tiernamente abrazado por Paula.

-Ahh…puedo exp…no, no puedo, la verdad, ¿Cómo quedamos así?-

-Ahhh…pues…- quizá por primera vez en la vida, ella no sabía qué hacer ¡Ella tuvo la idea y el impulso!-pues…no lo sé- dijo al final sacando la lengua, aun sorojada

-Ehhh…OK…hagamos cuenta que esto no paso- dijo Ness todavía ruborizado

-Vale-

-Y ¿Cómo salimos? Porque por lo que veo…no hay puerta-

-…¿Y si salimos por el tubo de por donde llegamos?-

-Buena idea…si solo supiera levitación- dijo Ness apuntando al tubo que estaba muy arriba

-Buen punto-

-Y si esperamos a que venga el dueño…o esa chica que nos mando acá-

-No creo que venga-

Mientras tanto, en unas viejas escaleras que dan a donde Ness y Paula están…

-No me vengas con que esta escalera da miedo, marica- le decía Ashley a Lucas

-Pero no se ve muy firme- respondió el psíquico rubio

-Claro, si tienen más de cien años, pero son muy firmes, aunque algo resbalosas, así que tengan cuidado- argumento la bruja

-No se ven tan resbaloosaaaaas!- dijo Lucas, resbalándose y llevándose a Tracy y a Ashley con el

-¡Idiooooooota!- grito la bruja, antes de estrellarse contra la pared, junto a los demás

-Auch, Lucas…te matare- dijo Tracy, muy adolorida.

-…Lucas… ¿QUÉ me estas tocando?-dijo la bruja viendo que una de las manos del psíquico estaba en uno de sus senos

-Ehhh…ehhh- Lucas se había puesto nervioso y colorado, igual que Ashley, aunque no se sabía buen si era por enojo, nerviosismo o ira asesina…al parecer con tendencias claras a la primera y la tercera

-FINISH HIM!- Grito alguien con una voz parecida a la de Shao Kahn* (inserte aquí música de Fatality en MK9)

El pelo de Ashley se volvió blanco, agarro a Lucas con magia y lo comenzó a azotar fuertemente contra la pared, hasta romper la pared de abajo

-Ashley wins, Fatality!- dijo la misma voz anterior

-Wow…eso fue… ¡genial!- dijo Tracy abrazando a su ídola

-Gracias- dijo Ashley ya volviendo a su color normal de cabello, muentras que Lucas había quedado inconsciente con algo de sangre en el rostro…y en su cuerpo

-Wow Lucas ¿Qué te paso?-

-Esta inconsiente-

-Al parecer su amigo esta inconsciente, ¿necesita ayuda?- dijo un clip parlante

-Da fuq?- dijo Ness

-…OK…esto es muy bizarro- dijo Paula –Oye…esa… ¿Esa no es la chica que nos tiro hacia acá? ¿Y porque Tracy la esta abrazando?-

-Espera…una joven con pinta de bruja abraza a mi hermanita… ¡Debe ser una violadora de niñas menores!- dijo Ness en una actitud paranoica

-¿Y si solo le da un abrazo por golpear a Lucas?-

-Excelente teoría Watson-

-OK, vamos hacia allá- y caminaron hacia allá hasta que Ness fue derribado por un abrazo por parte de Tracy

-¡Hermano!¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- dijo la pequeña abrazando tiernamente a su hermano

-¡Y qué bueno que estés bien hermanita!- respondió el pelinegro correspondiendo al abrazo, luego se dirigió a Ashley y pregunto -¿Oye Tracy, ¿Quién es ella?-

-Oh, ella es Ashley, la dueña de esta casa-

-Oigan, a ustedes los reconozco… ¡Ya me acorde!...son los sujetos que envié anoche hacia acá, lo siento por las molestias, pero es una costumbre, además no sabía que era Ness Jamison y era hermano de esta adorable pequeñita. Y si quieren los acompaño, Tracy me conto por que estaban acá, manejo bien la magia y puedo pedir libre en mi trabajo- respondió la bruja roja

-¿De verdad harías eso?- pregunto Ness ilusionado

-Claro, solo déjenme hacer una llamada- y tomo su celular con telequinesis- ¿Alo, Mona? ¿Sí? OK, solo te dire que no iré a trabajar en un largo tiempo-

-"Vale, pero no esperes que te paguen, vuelve cuando puedas, nos vemos"-

-Nos vemos- y diciendo esto, corto

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- dijo Paula

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos con Lucas- pregunto la pelinegra

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo Ness- Tracy, toma a Lucas…Y agárrense fuerte…¡PK Teleport!- y se teletransportaron al hotel-

Mientras tanto Ninten…

-¡OK, organicémonos, Jeff, tu búscalos en el estadio de los Reds!- dijo Ninten muy alterado, nervioso y a punto de tener una crisis asmatica- ¡y tú Poo, busca en los matorrales y moteles de!…Oh allí vienen- dijo Ninten recuperando la calma-¿Dónde estaban chicos?-

-Fuimos por allí…- dijo Ness

-¿Y quién viene con ustedes?- pregunto Poo

-Oh, ella es Ashley, una bruja muy hábil en la magia, quiere unirse al gripo-

-Bien, sube al auto…Canadá, ¡allí vamos!- finalizo Ninten

**"Ashley, la bruja roja, se ha unido al equipo"**

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto la pelinegra. Nadie le contesto y a ella no le importo.

Y así el grupo, con un integrante más, fueron en busca del segundo santuario…pobres, no saben lo que les espera…

-Nananananananananananana Deadpool-

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado n.n

*Shao Kahn: el final Boss de Mortal Kombat


End file.
